Learning to be lovers
by cutebeast64
Summary: A HisoGon collection of little drabbles that shows how the relationship between Gon and Hisoka grow fonder while they learn the different meanings of "being lovers". Implicit LeorioxKurapika and IllumixKillua (and maybe some Killua-Gon too)
1. Chapter 1

Well, first time writing a whole drabble in english. Is part of a little challenge called "30 days OTP". I couldn't choose between my 2 OTPs, so I decided to do the challenge with the one that has less fanfiction. Hope you like it, and if you do, don't forget to give me a review to let me know. I think that's all... Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me (nor the characters) they belong to Togashi-sama.

* * *

Holding hands

-Nee Hisoka, can we hold hands?- The brown eyes of Gon demanded a quick answer as he walked by the side of Hisoka

-Do you want to hold hands with me?~ - Hisoka asked in a tender manner, a little surprised by the sudden petition of the boy

-Don't you?- Replied with a question, making things even more complicated for the adult

-Well, is not like I don't want to… - he started, stopping when he saw the face of clear discontent that the child was making- Are you sulking?

-No I'm not- He answered instantly, avoiding the gaze of the older

-So cute… - Smirked at his reaction, making the younger one get even more upset

-You keep saying that…- replied the black haired boy frowning his eyebrows- but you won't even hold my hand…

-Why do you want me to hold your hand so badly? - Asked with genuine curiosity

-Because…- The cheeks of the child burned with a small blush while he searched for the words to answer- because that is what couples do…

-Is that so? - Continued to tease him, enjoying greatly from the reactions of the boy

-That IS so! - Insisted, a little bit troubled, glaring at the street below his foot, before suddenly screaming- Ah, it doesn't matter! I'm going to train with Killua after all…

Not even having finished his sentence, Gon climbed with a jump to the railing of the bridge they were crossing, apparently attempting to run away from there. However, he slipped on the edge, falling to the side… Hisoka reacted instantly, grabbing the little wrist of the boy with his hand, preventing him from falling.

-Hehe- The little boy laughed brightly, letting the man know that the "tripping and falling" was nothing but a trick- You finally held my hand-

-Well now, tricking people is not a good thing to do… - he smiled at the fact of himself being tricked by such a simple act. He was letting his guard down. The barrier he constructed year after year his whole life was falling apart for that dazzling smile and the pureness of that eyes.

-You always do it- Smiled the boy, walking by the veranda, without losing the grip on the warm hand of the red haired man.

Hisoka gave the child a tender smile, tangling their fingers to the surprise of the boy.

-You wanted to hold hands like a couple, right? This is the way couples hold hands - the tone of his voice turned lewder while he explained, making the face of the boy blush to unknown limits- And we could do more couple-like things later…

-Like what?-He asked bluntly, blushing for the tone of Hisoka's voice but unable to fully understand the meaning of this words

-Lots of things - He smirked almost sexually, making the child shivers a bit. Clearly enjoying the situation, Hisoka draw his face closer to the boy, whispering at his ear- See, this is why I didn't want to hold your hand… Now I'm quite aroused…

Gon gulped nervous, his face getting hotter and his heart pounding like crazy…

-…Ecchi*- Finally he mumbled that single word, his eyes clearly dodging the gaze of the man that walked beside him- This is not the moment for that…

-You don't seem as angry as I thought you'd be… - Commented kissing softly his cheek

-I can punch you in the face if you want- replied with a smile

-I'll pass… - Hisoka draw away from the child, still holding his hand

The heart of Gon was still pounding strong in his chest and that weird sensation on his body wasn't disappearing… He might as well punch Hisoka in the face. But somehow, the fact that he was actually holding his hand while they walked by the bridge made him feel so glad of everything that he didn't care…

He could punch Hisoka later… In that moment, he just wanted to enjoy the fulfillment of this egoist wish.

* * *

*Ecchi: Means "pervert" but is not as strong as the word "hentai". It refers to the english pronunciation of the "H" in "Hentai"


	2. Cuddling

Second chapter. If you like it, please review, it only takes a moment and makes me 1000% happier

* * *

It was incredibly cold outside. The windows were completely covered by white steam, making impossible to distinguish the nature of the figures that moved outside. However, Gon seemed to find entertaining watching the blurry figures, having a bright smile in his face and his eyes fixed on the window.

Hisoka didn't understand why he liked it so much. For him, staring at a window without a goal was boring and meaningless, whit or without the steam, yet, if that made Gon happy he might as well reconsider his thoughts about it…

- Gon- he called softly, switching the target of his golden eyes from the tv to the young boy, watching his tender and small body, barely covered by a tank top and shorts- Aren't you cold?

- Un? Me?- He looked down at himself with surprise as if the show beyond the window was so interesting to made him forgot about reality- Maybe a little

- You are way too cute~ - Answered the older, forming a kind smile with his lips

- Are you making fun of me again? – Shouted clearly upset, standing in a quick jump and running toward the sofa, where the red haired rested, wrapped in a thick blanket, watched television with a bored look.

- Nop~ - Replied playfully, taking one of his hands out of the blanket to caress the cheek of the boy- Can I interest you in some cuddling?~

- Cuddling?- The eyes of the child asked the meaning of that word with the same innocence and curiosity of his words-

- Yes, I'll warm you up- Saying this, the clown opened the blanket as an invitation to the boy for sit by his side- What do you say?~

- Mmm, ok…- He vacillated for a second before accepting the proposition. A little bit embarrassed, he sat not beside the man, but over his lap, facing him and wrapping his legs around the hips of the man- You are really warm~

- W-what are you doing, Gon?~ - He stuttered nervously, feeling –maybe too much- the tenderness of the little body against his own-

- It looked warmer in here- He replied with a cute smile, hugging the man with his both arms and sinking his face on the warm chest-

- Is that so? - Hisoka pressed his lips together, trying to control his desire of fondling and groping the child. After all, the boy trusted him, and he didn't want to break that pureness just yet…

- Yes it is. And it feels good- Affirmed with a joyful tone of voice.

It was really hard to contain himself from touching that provocative body, and before he noticed, his hands were slipping from the back of the child to his shorts…

- You know what?- The question of the boy stopped his hands better than his (little) self-control- I like you…

And saying that, Gon looked up from his position, staring into the golden eyes of the man with deep affection and tenderness, his hands resting in his chest

- I really, really like you. A lot. I might even love you. I just noticed- He claimed with a smile and a little tone of red blush on his cheeks- Even though you are an adult, I feel really safe when I'm with you…

He wasn't able to reply anything, taken by surprise by confession of the young male. He never thought (not even when the little boy agreed to go out with him) that he would be able to hear something like that…He didn't believe that the child could be able to like him… And yet, it happened.

- I love you too~ - he finally answered, trying to recompose his joking smile, but unable to do it. The smile on his lips was one of gratefulness, and the child noticed it, smiling back. Still a bit confused, the older hugged the boy softly and kissed his cheek in the cutest way he could.

He didn't even thought about groping or fondling him anymore, he just wanted to hug him, just like that, endlessly… without ever worrying about anything else. He just want to hear again the words of love in that cute voice while they cuddled in the sofa, wrapped in blankets, forgetting about the complexity of the world outside that window.


	3. Video-gaming

Third chapter. Please review if you like this fanfiction, it only take a minute and I'll be 1000% happier.

* * *

- Uryaaa!- For some unknown reason, the brunette always screamed like that when he was making a combo or using a special technique. Never mind the reason, that strange pattern of action made really easy to prevent, evade and block his attempts of winning.

And that, added to the unexpected talent of the red haired for playing videogames, turned out as a one-sided massacre in which Gon was condemned to loose over and over again.

- This is not fair- He yelled exhausted from all the consecutive losing- Why can't I beat you?

- I wonder why~ - The older commented in a joking tone, passing his finger by the cheek of the black haired boy, caressing him

- You know why but don't want to tell me, right?- he affirmed more than asked, clearly sulking over his endless losses.

- I really don't know~ - continued to tease him, painting a smile in his lips while his fingers started to pinch the little cheek

- You know!- Insisted the boy, pouting childishly- Tell me the reason

- Or? - Asked joyfully, lowering his fingers to caress the slender neck of the boy

- I'll make you- Saying that, the child jumped over him, like a wild beast over his prey, making the older male fall on his back over the couch.

- This is good, Gon. I can't wait to see what you are going to do… - the red haired passed his tongue over is lips, anticipating the actions of the boy with lustful eyes

- I'm gonna tickle you- The threat of his tone didn't matched the actual words at all, making the older laugh- Stop laughing, I'm serious…

- I know you are, that's what makes me laugh~ - Hisoka giggled softly

- You'll see…- and saying that, the boy started his attack, obtaining new laughs from the older

- Well, I can play that game too… - adverted the older before starting his own attack, making the boy contort from laughter for the multiple attacks on his body

- S-stop…- begged with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, trying to stop laughing or at least, of counterattacking- Please, Hisoka… stop…

- I'm not stopping~ - replied with a smile, passing his finger along the slender body of the child, making him laugh every time a little more

- I surrender, please… let me…go- laughed soundly, trying to push Hisoka away, but unable to do it since all his strength was being drawn away by the tickle attack

- Are you going to believe that I really don't know how is it possible that you keep losing against me? - inquired joyfully against the cheek of the boy

- Yes, yes… I'm believing you… so please… stop it…- Continued to beg, tired of laughing

- Here we go~ - Hisoka stopped his attack, kissing the cheek of Gon as a peace offer while he waited for the child to recover his breath. Before he noticed, he was gazing at the beautiful boy with more than some pure desires…

- Then tell me how to beat you…- Asked softly

- I can't do that~ you are supposed to win by your own- Explained while gazing at his face…

Gon encounter the gaze of his golden eyes with his own, giving him a dazzling smile, highlighted by the soft blush of his cheeks. Then, taking advantage of the surprise in Hisoka's eyes, he leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

- If we play all night, I'll surely beat you…- affirmed confident, and Hisoka could only smile back.


	4. On a date

I should have uploaded this yesterday, I'm sorry for being so late. Here you go, a longer chapter this time. Hope you all like it. Don't forget to write a review if you enjoyed this at least a bit. Sorry for my english mistakes.

**DAY 04 - On a date**

- Gon, would you like to go on a date with me this Sunday?~ - The question of Hisoka took both Gon and Killua by surprise, making them jump like scared kittens on their place.

Both children were lazily resting on a bench on the park, eating some ice-cream and talking about how they could improve their techniques in the future, when the red haired man appeared behind them without warning and asked that.

- Why do you have to appear from nowhere like that?! - shouted Killua, visibly upset by the actions of the older-You weirdo

- You scared us!- Completed Gon, startled

- Did I? I'm sorry~ - apologized with a smile- Now Gon, what do you say?

- About what?- questioned back, leaning his head to a side without comprehending the question

- Are you deft or something? -Asked Killua narrowing his eyes- He asked you on a date for this Sunday…

- Really?- Clearly surprised Gon turned around, glaring at the man with his brown eyes wide open- You invited me to a date? Why?

- You ask why?~ - Hisoka answered, pretty troubled by the question. Wasn't it obvious? Weren't they dating?

- Well, he happens to be your _boyfriend_, and going out on dates is part of what couples do- Explained Killua, his voice flickering with anger. He opposed to the relationship since the very beginning, only accepting it for the sake of Gon's happiness. That's why, even when he felt frustrated and angry for having to help the red haired, he'd do it-

- Ah, right…- Gon smiled awkwardly to Killua before turning to Hisoka- Yes, let's go on a date

- That's good- he slightly smiled at Killua before continuing- Then, is ok if we meet here at 10?~

- It's fine-

Killua sighted and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. Hearing the chat of the two lovers by his side was upsetting him more than he wanted to admit…Then he heard Gon's laughter. It was bright, joyful and grateful, a beautiful laughter. His lips made a smile without him noticing it. Well, it wasn't all that bad, he thought… And he could always blackmail Illumi to help him kill Hisoka if anything went wrong.

Hisoka arrived at the agreed time to the park, finding for his surprise, that Gon was already waiting for him, sitting in the bench, playing with his slender legs childishly.

- You are early- commented as a greeting, standing in front of the child- Did I made you wait too much? ~

- Not at all- replied jumping to the ground, explaining with and embarrassed tone- I was too excited for today and ended up coming one hour earlier…

- Really? That's cute~ - Hisoka leaned down to kiss Gon's cheek, and the child responded by kissing him back- Well, where do you want to go?

- The aquarium! I already got the tickets- answered happily

- Aquarium? Tickets?~ - Asked mildly surprised

- Yes! I bought them before coming here- Answered showing the tickets to the man

- I didn't knew you liked that~ - grinned, taking the tickets in his hand to look at them closer

- Well, I kind of prefer catching the fishes than watching them…- Replied sincerely

- Then, why going to an aquarium? - asked once again

- Because that's the kind of place you are supposed to go on a date- He didn't even stopped to think about the answer, he just say it as it was the most obvious thing ever

- You are adorably dumb sometimes, aren't you?- Joked the red haired while hiding the tickets in his hand- What's the point of going on a date to a place you don't like?

- I'm not dumb! - yelled back angrily before muting himself. He haven't thought about that not even once. Maybe because every time he went on a date with a woman he was thinking about make them happy instead of having fun- Well…

- Let's just forget about this…- Smiled the man transforming the tickets into a white dove that flew onto the blue sky- …and do something you really want to do~

- Hehe, ok- Chuckled happily- Then, mmm, I want to go to the tournament of arm wrestling. I heard the prize is really good!

- That's is some pretty radical change~ - Teased the older with a smirk on his face

- You were the one that suggested it- pouted slightly bothered by the smirk of Hisoka

- I'm not saying that it's a bad idea. By the contrary, it's more like you and I like it~ - Replied kissing him in the bridge of the nose

- Then let's hurry, the sinning up time will be over soon- Gon took Hisoka by the wrist, dragging him to the place of the tournament

- Ok, ok, I'm going so you don't have to pull me~ -

The tournament was being held in an open space –a park- and all kind of people were reunited, some as participants and other just as observers. There was music and a variety of tents that offered all kinds of food and drinks. After registering for the tournament, and considering that they had to wait a really long time before they were called to participate, they spent some time walking by the tents and eating some desserts. However, once they got to the table, they won over and over again, getting to the finals in no time. None of his opponents were able to stand a chance against them and before they noticed, they had to play against each other. Sitting on opposite sides of the table they smiled at each other.

- I'm totally going to win- adverted the younger one, his nen rising dangerously for the challenge in front of him

- That's good~ Show me what you got- The tone of the man was saturated by lust

Once the bets were made (most of them in favor of Hisoka) the referee gave them the signal to start. Gon started full power, being able to move Hisoka's arm a little, before the male adjusted to his strength, bringing his hand back to the start point. With a smile on his face, the read haired teased him by letting his hand in the exact point of the start, enjoying the several attempts of the black haired for winning.

- I'll… win…- Insisted the black haired, using all his nen to bring power to his arm, managing to move Hisoka's hand- And when I do it… you'll have to invite me dinner…

- That's quite impressing~ - giggled the older-Then, if I win you'll have to give me something back

- All right… Bring it on- The fire on Gon's eyes became strength to fight back

After a minute of serious struggling from both sides, resistance won over spirit, and Hisoka was able to put Gon't hand on the table. The applause of the public flooded the park when Hisoka stood as the winner, getting the prize (an ultra-rare game).

- I can't believe it…- Gon complained on their way back, holding hands in the darkness of a lonely street- I thought I could win…

- Maybe if you used you everything since the start… or if you had more stamina- joked the older- And this game, do you want it?~

- Yes, is a super-rare game that Killua and I were looking…- started to explain, before being interrupted by Hisoka throwing the game at him-

- Then you can have it~

- But you won…- Protested trying to give it back

- I just want a different reward~ - Clarified with a smile- I believe you accepted to give mi something if I won…

- Ah, I had forgotten. What do you want, Hisoka?-

- A kiss…-

- But I always kiss you- Replied instantaneously

- Not on the cheek, on the lips- Hisoka passed his finger over his lip while looking at Gon, amused by the expression of the child, whose cheeks were turning progressively red- Are you embarrassed?

- I-I'm not…- The blush on his cheeks and the stutter on his voice betrayed his words

- If you don't fell prepared you don't have to do it now… -

Gon stopped his steps, gazing at Hisoka with determination. They were lovers after all. They had been lovers for quite some time, it was weird that they hadn't kiss or went on a date not even once…

- You don't have to force yourself…

- But…I want to be a good lover for Hisoka…-

- You already are- Hisoka bended down, kissing the forehead of the boy softly- you just have to kiss me really good next time we meet, ok? -

Gon felt like his face was burning with embarrassment while his heart was pounding of happiness… That was a really weird feeling…

- Then, next time… I promise…- He muttered, smiling when he saw the lips of the older curving in a smile


	5. Kissing

Finally they realtionship is developing! Last time was their first official date and well, this time we are going to see how Gon tries to keep the promise he made with Hisoka last time. I'm sorry for being this late, wouldn't open yesterday T_T However, thank you all for your reviews! They makes me sooo happy, I'll try to give a response to all tomorrow when I have more time. Thanks for your support and I hope you continue to read, like and comment this story!

* * *

**DAY 05-Kissing**

Gon inhaled deeply before staring at the smiling eyes of the man. He had promised to kiss Hisoka, so he couldn't back up. Moreover, the expression of mockery and total disbelieve that marked the man's face, gave him a new reason to do it.

- Well, are you going to kiss me or not?~ - Asked Hisoka smiling brightly

- Yes I am! –Insisted pouting- but I can't reach you like this! You'll have to crouch!

- Yes, because you are too little~ - Teased will bending down, closing the space between them to just a few centimeters- Well, now you can do it, right?

- Close your eyes- demanded adorably

- Do I have to? I'd really like to see Gon's face while we kiss~ - Explained without being asked to, smiling lewdly to the boy

- You have to! That's the way kisses work- Gon said confident in his knowledge, obtaining a laugh from the man

- Ok, I get it~ -

Hisoka closed his eyes firmly, not even trying to cheat by picking or opening his eyes before time, simply enjoying the pureness and honesty of the child's actions. Then he waited patiently, hoping that Gon would actually kiss him but rationalizing the probabilities as close to zero.

At the same time, Gon was getting closer to the man, getting in his tip-toes to erase the distance that interposed between their lips. It wasn't nothing that spectacular, he knew about the theory and he'd never worried about doing it before. He thought he would be able to do it easily, like he was able to date woman and tell them they were pretty. However, in that moment and spot, he felt frozen. They were so close to each other that he could felt the warm breathing against his mouth, moistening his lips and could see every detail of the man's face. If he could move just a little bit more, he could kiss him… but somehow his body didn't seem to answer to his wishes.

- Not yet?~ - The muttered words passed between his half-opened lips, warming the insides of his mouth… he gasped tensely, backing up a little. It felt strange…- I'm waiting, Gon~

- I know…- Replied boyishly, passing his fingers over his lips as he tried to control the weird feeling that passed along his whole body

- If you don't do it soon, I'll do it~ - Continued to talk, still without moving or opening his eyes

- I said I'll do it!- Yelled back, frowning in discontent.

He couldn't do it if he stopped to think about everything. He wanted to kiss Hisoka, and Hisoka wanted to be kissed by him too (probably) so instead of thinking, Gon decided to act by instinct. Closing his eyes to forget about his worries, Gon passed his arms around the red haired neck and holding from there, he closed up the distance between them, placing his lips over Hisoka's.

It was a small touch, but it was enough to full his belly with butterflies and drain the energy from his knees. His heartbeat increased violently when the older decided to respond to the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and caressing his lips with soft kisses and licks. It felt better than expected… The taste of Hisoka's tongue invaded his mouth when he opened it to moan, and the pleasure of unknown pleasures flooded his senses when the man started to explore its insides. He closed his grip on Hisoka's back, scratching him without noticing when he tried to follow the seductive pace of the passionate kiss he was being dragged into.

- Hi…sho…kammm…- He groaned when the kiss grew fonder, and their mouths opened wider, trying without much luck, to push the older away- I don't… awmh… I don't…

- You don't want?- Repeated without stopping the storm of kisses that made Gon blush and moan- Even when you enjoy it this much?~

- I don't wanna…- he sobbed clumsily, making Hisoka stop in the spot, and retreat a little bit- I don't wanna… it's too much… it feels weird…

Hisoka's eyes widened as he heard the complaints of the boy, accompanied by some stubborn wipes. He was turned on by the contact with the boy, and if he was strong enough to force the child to go further without minding his opinion. However, he found himself incapable of actually doing it. He didn't want to feel good by himself anymore; he wanted Gon to enjoy the same feeling he had… He longed for the smile of the body and the moans of pleasure in his voice. He ached for hearing his name stuttered by the cutest voice in the world… he had fallen too deep in love.

- Please, forgive me- He apologized sincerely, hugging Gon tight against his chest- I'm sorry~

- Idiot…- sulked

- Yes, I'm an idiot~ - conceded, caressing the small back

- You really are…- insisted- but... I might want to kiss again later... If you don't get carried away that's it...

Hisoka smiled and hugged him

- If you want to~ I'll give my best to not get carried away- replied with a caring smile


	6. Wearing Hisoka's clothes

I don't think I know what I'm doing with this fanfic anymore. At least I'm enjoying making it and I hope you all enjoy reading it as well! If you like it, please don't forget to write a comment. I love to find new reviews on this story. I'll continue to give my best till the end, please continue with your support. Now, let's read!

* * *

**DAY 06- Wearing each other clothes**

Gon got out of the shower, refreshed and relaxed. Drops of warm crystalline water adorned his slender body and his cheeks were flustered with a soft tone of red. He took the white towel that was hanging beside the shower and started to dry his hair and body. His black hair fell over his forehead giving him and adorably unusual look.

From the bathroom, he contemplated the living room, searching for the known figure of the red haired man without finding it. He hadn't come back yet. He wondered what was so interesting to make the man stay out for so long. Maybe he had found someone he knew? Maybe he was with someone of the Phantom Troop? He denied with a gesture of his head. That was highly improbable; Hisoka's interest on the Phantom Troop was strongly connected with his desire of fighting Kuroko Lucifer, but since Kurapika sealed the powers of the leader, there was no reason for fighting him.

Gon walked toward the living room, dazed by the thoughts that travelled back and forward in his head he didn't even noticed he was still naked. When he finally noticed by seeing his own reflect on the windows, he thought –accurately- that maybe he was too used to seeing Hisoka walking naked around the house…

Talking about that, Hisoka always leaved his clothes in a different part of the house, and Gon found –not without surprise- the clothes that Hisoka was wearing that same morning, forgotten over the couch. They were huge. Only the upper part of the harlequin-like outfit was enough to cover most of the boy's body… Gon picked up the clothes and bring them closer to his face. They had that unique smell of Hisoka that made his heart go wild and his body burn…

The place felt empty without Hisoka… and Gon thought once again that maybe he gotten to use to have the company of the man. It wasn't like if they were living together, so the presence of the man in there only depended on his caprice. But it had become so common and natural to the boy, that now that he was alone, he felt abandoned.

He closed his grip even harder on Hisoka's clothes, burying his face on the soft fabric. It felt so good; it smelled so much like him…

Hardly thinking about his actions, Gon putted on the white shirt and pants that rested over the couch. They were too big for him, falling from his waist and shoulder over and over again. But that wasn't important… The only thing that mattered to the boy was the comfortable sensation of being with Hisoka that the clothes resembled. It was just like being hugged and caressed by him. If he closed his eyes, he could see Hisoka's smile and remember clearly the taste of his lips.

Dozed by the feeling of security that the clothes gave him, Gon lay down over the rest of the clothes that he couldn't put over his own body, just like a puppy when his owner is gone and before he noticed, he fell asleep.

- …n… G… Gon- The loved voice was calling him from far away, trying to bring him back from the kingdom of dreams he was into- Gon… wake up…

- Hi…soka?- asked still half asleep, opening lazily his brown eyes and yawning

- Yes~ - The smile of the red-haired welcomed him to reality, making him sleep too

- Hisoka- he called again, jumping to the arms of the man, hugging him with all his strength- Where have you been?

- Were you worried about me not coming back? ~ -

- How did you knew?- He asked with his eyes opened in awe

- So cute~ I thought you already knew that I'm not letting you run away from me… nor letting you abandoned~ - His strong hands of long fingers rubbed the back of the boy tenderly, while his voice caressed him- I finally got you… there's no way I'll ever let you go again~

- Hisoka…- he said the name again, this time with his voice full of love, gratitude and affection, forming an unconscious smile with his thin lips- I won't go anywhere either. I love you~

- I love you too~ - They both leaned forward, meeting in the middle with a soft kiss on the tip of the lips. They stayed like that, brushing their lips together softly- And I specially love seeing you in my clothes~

Just then, Gon noticed that he was still wearing Hisoka's outfit and letting scape a gasp of surprise, tried to push the man away to go and change… Yet, the strong arms of the man were already settled around his waist, and in case simple force wasn't enough to trap him, the Bungee Gum of Hisoka was stuck on his back… he was completely trapped.

- Hisoka!- He whined- Let me go!

- But you say you wouldn't go anywhere~ - recalled the man with a smile, licking his cheek slowly

- That and this are different things- Continued to complain, making an effort for getting away from the man- This is embarrassing!

- Even if I tell you that you look gorgeous?~ - The tongue of the man started to go dawn the child neck, obtaining a muffled moan

- That is not a compliment! - He yelled angrily

- But I really like it. Is like a prove that you really like me - He explained, sucking at the clear skin on the neck of the boy

- Of course I like you!- Shouted the boy with such a sincere tone of voice that Hisoka had to stop to look at his face- I wouldn't do something like this with someone I hate… I wouldn't have kissed you, or missed you… I really like you a lot

- You are as straightforward as always, aren't you?~ - laughed surrendering in his attack, changing the target of his kisses from the neck to the forehead of the child

- You could use a little bit more of honesty- Replied the child

- Is that so?~ - Chuckled amused by the words of the child

- Yes! You could make so much more friends if you were more honest- started to talk, but then, he suddenly stopped- You know what? Forget what I just said. Is better if you stay like you are

- Um? Why is that?~ - He questioned without understanding the reasoning behind that sudden change of mind

- Because if you had more friends you couldn't spend as much time with me as you are spending right now…- he clarified like it was obvious- and, because I like being the only one that can see you being sincere.

- You are pretty egoist, aren't you?~

- Do you hate it?

- Not at all- Hisoka licked softly the upper lip of the boy- I like fulfilling your selfish desires, because no one else knows about them~

Gon closed his eyes and kissed Hisoka on the lips once more, sealing an unspoken contract in which both of them agreed to share and unique (and unknown by the rest of the world) part of their personality with the other.


	7. Cosplaying

Well, a chapter of HisoGon and Killua cosplaying Saki, some cross-dressing. Hope you like it

**DAY 07-Cosplaying**

- Cosplay?- Gon asked, blinking in a useless effort to understand the word

- It's like dressing up for Halloween, acting like the character you are dressing as and stuff- Explained Killua shrugging his shoulders- My older brother loves that

- And why would he send you these costumes? I thought you two didn't get along-

- Well, I kind of have a debt to him… and you know? He is a pervert who loves to see cosplay of his fictional characters. I did it for him before too- explained

- So you are repaying a debt by dressing up in costumes? That sounds fun! - He smiled brightly before realizing something else- Wait… you called me just to tell me about this?

- Well, I was kinda expecting that you'd help me…- replied a bit embarrassed- It would be just for this time, I just urgently need two other persons. I thought Kalluto and Illumi would help me, but they are a pair of heartless brothers… and since you are dating Hisoka, maybe you can convince him to help too?

- It's so weird for you to try so hard for something for Milluki- commented the black haired child- Why don't you black mail him like you did before?

- Well… things got a bit complicated- the face of Killua was the one from someone that refuses to remember the cause of his current despair- So, can you help me?

- Sure! You are my best friend after all- retorted confidently- and for Hisoka, I'm not sure if I can convince him, but I'll give my best!

- You don't have to convince me~ - Just like before, the red haired male appeared behind the two boys, giving them a good scare- It sounds interesting, and since you want to do it, I don't see why shouldn't we do it?

- Really?- the fright became joy when he heard that he was willing to play along, and smiling back at Killua, he annunciate- Then, we should start quickly…

Wearing a skirt wasn't really that bad, Gon though deep inside his mind while he spun around the place dressed with a bell shaped skirt. On the other hand, the chains on his hands were really uncomfortable, preventing him from moving freely around, just like the black heels on his feet… He remembered that Hisoka used even higher heels when they fought on the Heavens Arena, and that thought made him feel sorry for the man and admiration for his abilities at the same time.

Killua got out just after he did, wearing a thin white dress long to the knee, white socks and black high-heels –exactly the same Gon had- and a white bolero jacket with a black ribbon on the neck. The long blond wig that he was using made him look really similar to the girl he was cosplaying as.

- Wow, you look just like her- observed the black haired boy getting closer to his friend- That's awesome

- I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted- sighed deeply- Well, you look really close too…

Gon was wearing a soft cadet blue dress with a skirt shaped like a bell, a box jacket of the same color, with a big white bow on the center, white socks, black heels and a pair of chains attached to the belt on his waist. He also had a star painted on his left cheek and a bow on his hair, arranged with a high pony tail.

- Thanks… I guess…- he said awkwardly, understanding the feeling that Killua described before

- Well, now we only have to wait for Hisoka to change- Commented Killua while he looked around for his camera

- Is he going to use a dress too? - Questioned Gon, not very sure of wanting to see his boyfriend cross-dressing-

- No, this is a whole girl cast anime- explained Killua, picking up his camera to prepare it- but the clothes that came weren't woman-like clothes…

- That is good…- sighed Gon- What kind of anime is this anyway?

- A mahjong themed shojo-ai anime- continued to explain taking a surprise picture of Gon to make sure the camera was working all right-

- It must be boring…- the rules of the mahjong were really difficult to remember and it depended much on look and thinking… things that Gon wasn't very fond of

- I don't know. My brother likes it so it must be really perverted and sick- said with a face of disgust- By the way Hisoka is taking his time, isn't he?

- Well, sorry for making the two ladies wait~ - the man joked while he walked out of the room, walking elegantly toward the two boys.

- A butler!- Yelled Gon joyfully, surprised by how good the man looked in that black clothes. The wide back and strong body was captured perfectly by that costume and his red hair, falling over his forehead instead of being arranged in the back, made the perfect combination, giving him a seductive look- You look awesome!

- Thank you~ - Replied the man, giving an elegant bow, just like a butler, before kissing him softly on the point of the nose- You look good in that dress too~

- Hehe, but my hair doesn't look that good…- Blushed for the compliment

- Stop, stop it! I didn't call you to see how you get all lovely- screamed the Zaoldyek frowning in discontent- or horny! And you are supposed to be my butler, so stop being so close with my other servants…

- Such a selfish mademoiselle~ - whispered to Gon's ear, making him laugh before walking toward the boy that had reprehended him, standing by his side- Do you need anything, Touka-ojousama*?-

- Let's just take the pictures- Countered angrily-

- That sound fair~

The afternoon then passed with them making all kind of poses, acting some of the scenes of the anime and imitating the poster images, taking lots of pictures and video, with some pervert interruptions for part of Hisoka that Killua stopped on the point with a scream or an attempt of hit.

- This is the last one- claimed Killua as he putted the camera on automatic, hugging Gon in front of the camera in a sensual position. Hisoka only smiled in the back, watching without saying a word

Once the photo was taken, Killua got back to look how good it was and to check on the other pictures that he had to send. Gon yawned, apparently tired and looked up at Hisoka

- Today was fun, don't you agree?-

- I suppose~ - Smiled back

- Why suppose? - Asked again- There was something that bothered you?

- Well, I think you can say there was~

- Really? What? Were you jealous of Killua when he hugged me or something?

- That sound as if you were jealous of Killua~ - laughed at the reaction of the boy, before saying- but that is not it~

- Then what?-

- That even though you had a skirt and probably some cute girly underwear, I couldn't see it, nor grope your little…-

- You ecchi! - Screamed Gon, interrupting the man before he could finish the sentence- I'm not wearing girly underwear!

- You are not? That is kind of disappointing…-

- Well, I'm sorry!- Said clearly angry, his face fully red by the embarrassment

- You two, stop flirting there and change, we finished for today- commanded Killua, upset by the chat he couldn't stop himself from overhearing

- We have to? Even though I'd love to play with Gon in that dress~ - smiled Hisoka, clearly joking-

- I-I'd like to… play with Hisoka dressed like that too- affirmed the child without noticing the tone of joke in the voice of the older.

- Are you serious?- shouted Killua

- Hisoka looks awesome with this… and… he wants to do it too…-

- No, Gon, he is playing with you! He is not serious, stop!- Screamed Killua running toward them in an attempt to prevent the logical outcome of the situation, but unable to do it on time

- Then, will borrow this dresses for some time- the blood on Hisoka's nose was the prove of the lustful thoughts he was having as he said the words

- I won't allow it! Gon isn't thinking in that, you pervert old man- Insisted, taking Gon by the wrist to drag him inside the room- I won't let you borrow this, NEVER!

- But I do want to play- tried to explain the black haired boy

- What kind of games?- asked Killua, knowing the answers before hand

- Maybe hopscotch, or tag…- started to enumerate

- You heard, Hisoka? He is not interested in play the same things that you- Shouted trough the shouted door

- What? I was thinking about the same things~ - lied- What were you thinking? Little pervert Zaoldyek child

- You are a liar!

_They spent 3 hours fighting over that and finally Gon convinced Killua to let them borrow the clothes with the promise that they wouldn't play anything lewd…_

*Touka is the name of the character Killua is cosplaying as and Ojousama is like –sama or –kun, but refers to a girl of high class, with lots of money and that usually acts like a princess


	8. Shopping

This is getting to weird. I don't even know what I'm writting anymore. However, I keep on doing this because of all the lovely reviews! I love them all, and I love you all for reading this! I'll continue with this till everyone gets tired of me, mwahahaha. Well, read and if you like it and want me to continue doing weird stuff, please give a review! Now, let's read this!

* * *

**Day 08- Shopping**

Gon wasn't very fond of going to shop in a mall. He didn't like the endless lines in which they had to wait for buying one single thing, and most of the time he didn't even found anything that he wanted. He helped Mito-san to do the shopping of food when they lived together on Kujira Island, but he didn't like it very much. And when he started to travel, he continued to disliking it. Besides, he could only cook easy things, so when he felt hungry, he preferred to go to a restaurant. Killua was the same, so they had never talked about that.

Then, Hisoka proposed to make some Italian dinner for him instead of asking for a delivery pizza and discovered that he had nothing like ingredients on his kitchen. Then he asked him to a second date, this time the plan was shopping the ingredients for the dinner he had promised.

Gon arrived half hour late. He seriously thought about not going, but at the end he couldn't resist to the temptation of having a second date with his boyfriend (and he kinda wanted to eat Hisoka's handmade dinner) so he ended up getting ready in the last moment. Hisoka was already waiting for him on the agreed place, playing with his cards and laughed at his bed hair when he got there

- Did you forgot we had a date?~ - asked when he finished laughing

- I didn't!- He yelled back at the man, pouting

- Then, should I believe you didn't wanted to come?~ - teased him with a smile

- I-it's not that…- He mumbled, evading the golden gaze of Hisoka by looking down to the floor

- Do you hate having a date with me?~ - continued to interrogate, now with a more serious tone of voice

- It's not that! - Retorted quickly, looking up to the face of the man- I just, don't like shopping very much… is kind of boring…

- Really? ~ - asked with his joking tone back to normal- Then, why didn't you say anything when I asked you out?

- Because… it was a date with Hisoka…- he mumbled blazingly- and I had so much fun last time… so I thought, I might enjoy it if I were with you…

- You are really adorable, aren't you?~ - The smile on the man revealed how much he treasured the child- Well then, let's go quickly

- Ok!

Gon extended his hand toward Hisoka, and the man responded by holding it between his own, making the child chuckle cutely. They entered in the mall and walked around the place, entering in a not so occupied food store. Without losing the grip on their hands not just for a moment, they walked around the place searching for the ingredients that Hisoka needed.

- Well now, which kind of pasta should I take?~ inquired as he was talking to himself, standing in front of a shelf full of different types of pasta- What do you think Gon? Would you prefer ravioli, or spaghetti, or maybe something else?

When he helped Mito-san, he never –or almost never- had a said in what she took home. He didn't choose what they ate nor could he asked her for something he wanted, so when Hisoka made that single question, he felt a surprising feeling of happiness

- Can I choose?- he asked bluntly

- Well, I'm making it for you, so I believe is better if you choose what you prefer~ - responded with a smile

- Really? Then I want these. It looks tasty!- he said as he pointed one of the transparent bags of pasta

- Well then, let's take it~ -

Before Hisoka could notice, Gon started running in front of him, looking at things with interest, questioning him when he didn't knew what was it, and asking him to buy that thing or the other, childishly.

- You can be pretty selfish, can't you?~ - Hisoka passed his hand over Gon's shoulders as he said that

- Hehe, I got a bit excited… I'm sorry- he apologized innocently

- Don't apologize. You look even cuter like that, so I don't mind~ -

Gon's face reddened at the words of the man, as they walked to the cashier with the basket full of food (most of them being sweets for Gon). However, once they got out of that store, Gon found, that watching at the stores was more fun that he had thought, and started running around the place, asking Hisoka for the name and meaning of everything he didn't knew.

- What is this place?- He asked finally, looking at a place with lots of neon lights and the window full of short costumes and other toys. It was pretty obvious what kind of shop was it- It's a costume store? Maybe for Halloween? Though is a little bit early for that, isn't it?

- Well, that is… -His words were stopped by a sudden exclamation for part of the child

- Look! That collar looks funny, just like the one of a dog!- He almost yelled, pointing at a big brown collar with a silver plate. It looked like a BDSM collar and had a chain attached, however Gon didn't seemed to notice, dazed by the idea of a costume party- Do you thing that would look good on me?

- Of course~ - Hisoka found himself saying that with a fake smile, feeling the tension go up his head. He might start bleeding in any time.

- Really?- The jubilant expression on the black haired boy, was so stunningly beautiful, that Hisoka lost all control over his mind, and started smiling lewdly, fantasizing with a sex play between him and his younger lover, coming back to reality only when the boy said kind of joking- It seems kind of expensive though…

- Then, would you like me to buy it for you?~ - Offered licking his upper lip sensually

- Would you? Then I'll bark for you…- suggested the boy with a cheerful smile on his face, before putting his hands before his chest, looking up with his big brown eyes, his cheeks slightly flustered in red, sticking out his pink tongue before barking in a sweet tone- Wan, wan*…

Hisoka lost the few drops of self-control that he gathered before going out with Gon, and acting like a wild beast, he tried to jump over the child and ripe his clothes off, being stopped just on time by an kick on his face that made him fall backwards

- You pervert, stay away from Gon!- shouted a familiar voice

- Killua? What are you doing here?- Asked the black haired boy, clearly surprised by the unexpected apparition of his best friend

- I'm protecting you!- Affirmed in a shout confidently- You should thank me!

- But you just interrupted my date!- Yelled back, frowning angrily

- He was going to attack you!- Shouted once again

- No, he wasn't! He wouldn't do anything like that!- Shouted too

- He was! Are you blind?- Screamed like he couldn't believe the words of the boy

- He wasn't! He is my boyfriend, I know him!- Barked furiously

- That is not true! You've dated like, what? Six months? That's nothing! You don't know anything-

- At least I know more than you. And why are you following me anyway?

- Because I was worried about your date!

- And how did you know I had a date? I don't remember telling you!

- Relax~ - Interrupted Hisoka, putting a hand on top of Gon's head- It is ok…

- But he said something bad about you!- explained Gon

- I don't mind at all~ - He grinned at Gon before looking at Killua- And I'm leaving for today so you don't have to worry~

- But I wanted to eat Italian food tonight…- Gon pouted- and wanted to use the Halloween collar that you were going to buy for me…

- Don't worry~ we have plenty of time. We can do it another day- Hisoka's tender smile reassured the boy, and a soft kiss on the tip of his lips, made him forget his anger- Then, see you later~ Bye, bye

- Bye bye!- Waved brightly while Killua dragged him back home

- Tch, you are too stupid…- complained the Zaoldyek boy, narrowing his eyes- and too in love with Hisoka…

* * *

* Japanese onomatopoeia for the bark of a dog


	9. Hanging out with friends

Well, I got really mad because of some "friends" of mine that hate this couple and were trying to convince me that it was wrong and stuff. So, I putted all my anger in this chapter (?) and I'm sorry for Leorio and his fans but I needed someone to act my friends and I could only think of him. I'm sorry about that. However, there is some implicit LeorioxCurarpikt too, I hope it doesn't prevent you for reading, and if you like it as well as if you don't, leave a comment to let me know. I'm so glad I have such a good followers like you all that continue to support this story even though every time it becomes weirder...

* * *

**DAY 09-Hanging out with Friends**

- Come on, hurry! - adverted the young boy, looking with a worried face to the clock on top of the bell tower of an old church. However, Hisoka didn't seemed to fasten up his pace, so he proceeded to grab the man from the wrist and drag him with all his strength, forcing him to walk faster- We are going to be late!

- I'm going, I'm going~ - Giggled the man, letting the child drag him around with an amused expression

- We are making them wait!- pouted in discontent

- I get it~ -

Some days ago, Curarpikt had invited Gon for the premier of a movie. The plan was for the four friends to go together and talk about the past, however, Hisoka seemed to like the idea of going along and Gon couldn't be happier of inviting him. That's how they ended up going together (a little bit late) to the cinema where Gon's friends waited for him.

- Gon, you are late!- barked Killua furiously, recriminating the hour of the couple arrival

- I'm sorry!- Apologized instantaneously, closing his eyes and putting his hands together in front of his face- We got stuck on traffic

- Hisoka?- Leorio shouted ungallantly, receiving a joking smile from part of the magician as a response

- Hello~ Gon, I thought you had told you friends that I wanted to come…- reprimanded with a soft voice

- I told Curarpikt!- He retorted

- Yes, he certainly told me about you coming to this reunion- Conceded the Kuruta boy, arms crossed in front of his chest

- Then why didn't you tell me anything?- Yelled the medicine student

- I told you. But apparently you weren't listening…-

- Yes, I remember him telling both of us- commented Killua with a feline smile

- That's a lie I…!- Tried to defend himself, but the recriminatory looks of all the people made him shut his mouth

- Well, we are already late, so instead of losing time talking nonsenses we should hurry to the theatre- Observed the blond, ignoring the rage of the black haired

- I agree- asserted the Zaoldyek boy putting both of his hands behind his head

- Right!- Smiled the other boy, holding the hand of the magician- let's go!

- All right~ - Hisoka smirked, following the boy

Leorio followed them, still bothered about the presence of the red haired male and even more, for the relationship he seemed to have with Gon… However, he decided to remain silent until the end of the movie, watching in silence how the child shared his drink and food with the man like it was the most normal of things.

Killua seemed a little bit bothered by the couple, while Curarpikt acted like it was the most normal of things, smiling at Gon from time to time, like an accomplice of the illicit love. And that only made Leorio more uncomfortable, biting his lip from time to time in order to stop his words from abandoning his mouth…

And it was really difficult, especially when Hisoka seemed to take advantage of every single thing for kissing, groping, caressing or licking his younger lover. It was so wrong –Leorio thought – from Hisoka to abuse of the innocent and ignorant infant in such a shameless manner. He felt like he was going to explode when the magician wrapped his arm around Gon's shoulders during the movie, caressing blatantly his shoulder.

So, when the movie was over and they were out, Killua arguing about some detail of the movie with Gon, whose hand was being hold by the red-haired male, he couldn't prevent himself from giving them a piece of his mind.

- Stop it!- He yelled hitting Hisoka's arm, making him separate hands with the child. This is so wrong! Why aren't you saying anything Curarpikt?

- What are you talking about?- The Kurata boy seemed really confused by the accusation of the black haired teenager-

- Shouldn't it be obvious? Hisoka is abusing of Gon!- He yelled frantically

- Well, that's a rude way of saying things~ - Joked the magician, crossing his arms over his chest, amused by the reaction of the man. After all, even if he wanted to hit the man (or even killing him) he knew that doing that would only make Gon angry

- That's right, you should apologize- Curarpikt reprehended him kindly

- Yes, Hisoka isn't doing anything wrong…- explained the black haired boy, his brown eyes gazing at the medicine student- We are dating…

- You shouldn't be dating him! He is too old for you, he doubles your age easily!- he couldn't understand why everyone was ok with that- Killua, tell him!

- I already did, when they started dating- replied with a bored face- He didn't hear me. However, I already made a pact with Hisoka, and if Gon gets hurt for dating him I have the right to kill him, so I guess is ok…

- He acceded to die? - Leorio opened his eyes startled by the words- wait, but he could defeat you easily, right?

- You are being really rude today- Said Killua clearly upset by the words of the man

- I actually told him that I'd kill myself, but he didn't seemed to like the idea very much~ - The grin on Hisoka's face only made more terrifying the declaration

- What? I didn't knew about that!- complained Gon in a cute tone of voice, wrapping both of his arms around Hisoka's waist- Why would you accede to something like that?

- Because he wouldn't accept us otherwise~ - Smiled pricking Gon's nose tenderly

- Even with that… touching and kissing him is already wrong- intervened Leorio once again- he doesn't like it

- But I do…- interrupted the child innocently

- No, you don't. He is tricking you…-

- I'm not stupid! Stop treating me like I'm some kind of retarded- finally shouted in response to the constant attack of the medicine student- I'm not an ignorant child. I'm a hunter, I can decide by my own what I like and what I hate, so stop insulting us…

- See, now you made Gon angry- sighed Curarpikt elbowing him on the side-You see, Gon only wants to spend time with all, and you are here, criticizing his decisions like you have any right say on his life… You even disrespected him by telling him that he can choose over his life, so I believe he deserves an apology.

Leorio looked down to the floor. Well, he had a point. Now that the blond explained thing like that, he felt like all he had said to the moment was stupid –he didn't trusted the magician yet, but at least he thought he should trust on his friend- and Gon wasn't a helpless creature, he was more powerful than him after all.

- All right, I get it… I'm sorry. Could you forgive me, Gon?- asked awkwardly

- Only if you promise to stop barging over this- He required, still frowning

- All right, all right, I won't bother your couple life or what so ever…- He conceded

- Ok~ I forgive you!- Smiled brightly before changing the subject- Let's go eat something, I'm starving

- Would you like some sweets?~ - inquired Hisoka in a tender tone, caressing his cheek

- Yes! I want!- Smiled back at him, holding his hand

- I want some sweets too!- Said Killua following Gon

- I believe that's a good idea. Let's go, Leorio- invited Curarpikt with a smile

Well, at least he seemed to be happy. Leorio groaned, angry at himself for making such a scene for nothing… He was so stupid. Well, at least Gon forgave him…

- Wait for me, I know of a good place!- he shouted running after them.

The rest of the day passed without any particular incident. They ate some sweets, drank a milkshake, talked about their latest adventures and walked around the city. Leorio gradually noticed that Hisoka was actually pretty caring, treasuring Gon as the most precious jewel that existed. He also was friendly and kind with the rest of them, joining the conversations with interesting things and joking with them…

- He isn't that bad, right?- Curarpikt whispered to his ear at the end of the day

- Well, yes…- answered vaguely, rolling his eyes

- Hehe, you think it was fun hanging out with him. Am I wrong?- smiled again

- Whatever- replied blushing a little

- Then maybe we should hang out again one of these days, don't you agree? I think Gon will be happy to do it-

- You are right- smiled Leorio, watching the happy expression of the child as he kissed Hisoka on the cheek- it isn't that bad… He is actually pretty fun, isn't he?

- Yes- Curarpikt rested his head on Leorio's arm, making him blush- let's ask them to go on a double date some day

- Y-yes…- blushed the medicine student


	10. Animal ears

More and more HisoGon. I'm so happy for the reviews I've got! I love all my followers *looks seductively* you make me all really happy! I hope you like what I did for this new chapter and keep supporting me by reading it and commenting it. Thanks you so much, and happy valentine (though it was yesterday) However, let's read now!

* * *

**DAY 10-With Animal Ears**

Gon gazed at the collar that Hisoka bought for him some days ago, on their second date. It was really cute and he wanted to wear it, but he wasn't sure if it will suit him, if Hisoka would like it, and more important, when and where should he use it to please the older. He was slowly grasping the whole meaning of the "being lovers" thing, and wanted to make up for all his fails as a younger and more inexpert lover, by doing everything he could to set things in motion.

Thinking about that, he decided to wear the collar along with the dog ears and tail. He wanted to give Hisoka a nice surprise that, as Curarpikt said to him, could "turn on the mood". So, he putted on the clothes that the older had praised before (a black and slightly tight tank top, a pair of blue shorts and black long boots) and followed Kuruta's instructions to light up the room with candles and let some soft background music. He knew that the red-haired would come in any minute, and waited excited on the couch.

When the door lock opened with the characteristic metal sound, Gon jumped in excitement, running toward the door like a real puppy. Hisoka almost let the bouquet in his hands fall to the floor when he saw the sudden apparition of the child, dressed sensually with light clothes and sexy doggie accessories, and he almost certainly fell back with a serious nosebleed when the boy barked lovely

- Wan, wan… I was waiting for you, Hisoka-wan- Gon putted his hands before his chest, panting with his tongue out, like a real pup begging for a cookie from his master.

- G-gon, w-what are you doing dr-dressed like that?~ - stuttered Hisoka, trying to put together all the pieces of his not so good self-control

- Don't you like it? - Asked, his voice showing the disappointment that his eyes and words tried to hide- Hehe, as I supposed… it didn't work…-

- Didn't work? What were you trying?~ - He inquired letting the bouquet on a side

- Nothing important…- Replied with a tiny voice

- Tell me please~ - The man leaned forward to the boy, controlling his desires to take him down in order to hear what the child wanted to say

- I just thought… since we are dating, and you are older, you might get bored of going out with me when I don't know how to do kinky stuff, so I was trying to seduce you- he scratched the back of his head embarrassed- But it didn't work…

- W-what? So you WERE trying to seduce me?~ - He questioned, making an accent on the word "were". He thought that might be the case, but considering that Gon was a child, he quickly changed his mind to the idea of the child simple playing around

- Hehe, I guess… But since it didn't work it doesn't actually matters- Gon's cheeks flustered as he answered- Maybe Hisoka doesn't feel seduced at all is because I'm a child?…

- I'm actually pretty seduced right now~ -corrected in a low tone of voice, passing the tip of his finger over Gon's chin, going up really slowly, to caress the child's lips- So much I could eat you right up…

- Really? - Gon smiled happily at the confession- Then, why didn't you say or did anything?

- Well, because I didn't knew you were doing it on purpose… since you always seduce me without noticing it~ - The man draw closer to the boy, mumbling softly against his mouth as he searched for a kiss

- That's not right! - Gon spouted widening his brown eyes- I don't know how to seduce you, that's why I did this!

- And I'm telling you that even without this, you always find the way to seduce me~ Like for example…- he caressed the small back with his long fingers- When you dress with such a light clothes, or ask tenderly for a kiss… that seduces me~

- You better not be lying- warned the child softly

- Why would I have to lie?- smiled in a joking tone- I wouldn't have asked you to date me if I didn't liked you~ Now, I would like to know what were you planning to do next?

- Next?- asked Gon softly, curving his lips in a grin before answering confidently- I thought we might do some role playing

- That sounds nice…- Hisoka passed his tongue between his lips and looked up, picturing a sensual SM session of being called "Goshujin-sama"*

- Really? Curarpikt said it was too childish so I wasn't going to bring it up, but I'm glad you like it. See, I bought something for you too- with a dazzling smile that didn't let the older complain (or even thinking about complaining) the child took a pair of kitten ears and arranged them on Hisoka's head- You are going to be the kitten and I'll be the puppy…

- Kitten? Puppy?- Hisoka asked faintly startled, fixing his gaze on the chocolate eyes that looked up at him- What kind of role-play is this supposed to be?

- Well, Killua and I play this kind of game often…- started his explanation, letting Hisoka know, just from that words, that the kind of role-play they had in mind were completely different-… so we play pillow fights and tag and…

- Now I understand why Curarpikt say it was childish~ - mumbled with a certain disappoint, making Gon worry

- It's something wrong? - Asked kindly, placing his warm hands on Hisoka's face, making their eyes meet- Did I did anything wrong?

Wrong? Gon wasn't wrong. He was just suggesting something he would like them to do together, what is more, he did it because of Hisoka; because he wanted to be closer to him, not like friends, but as lovers. He was making his best effort, even though he didn't know what or how to do it. If someone was wrong it was himself, expecting something that all the months of dating the boy should have taught him, wouldn't happen.

- Not at all~ - he smiled stealing a kiss from the soft lips of the boy- I like the idea, nyaa~

- Really?!- Gon exclaimed in excitement, not even bothering for the stolen kiss- I'm so glad you like it! I was wondering what to do if you didn't!

- You are so dense sometimes~ -He hugged the boy, treasuring him between his arms while he kissed his cheek- There's no way I wouldn't like playing with you, nyaa~

- Hehe- Gon chuckled when the kisses started to go down his neck, transforming into indulgent bites and possessive licks, pressing his hands against the shoulders of the man- You are tickling me… Haha, stop… hahaha, Hisoka!

- You are not barking, nyaa~ - Teased the man, without stopping the caresses, adding some tickling technique with his hands on the sides of the child

- Hahaha, wan, haha, stop it… I'm barking, hahaha…- The boy started to cry from laughter, writhing in the embrace of the red-haired- Haha, is too much… I surrender

- Well, seems like I win the first game…- Declared prideful, stopping both the kisses and the tickles- What would you like to play now, nyaa?~

- Wan, let's play janken**!- Smiled happily

- You really like that game, don't you? ~ Even your technique is named after it Nyaa- smiled Hisoka

- I like it! And, whoever losses has to stand the bite or tickles or kisses of the other without doing anything, wan!- continued happily

- Well, I might get to like this game too, nyaa~ - smiled seductively

He would correspond the effort of his lover by playing with his rules. He would go slowly, one step at the time; he would play his games and go forward when he were asked to. He would learn from Gon how to love someone at the same time the child learned from him how to convey that feelings…

*Master

**Paper-rock-scissors


	11. Wearing a kigurumi

Haha, I'm getting crazy with this fanfic. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I love you all. And for Kurapika who seemed concernead about my spelling of his name, I have to say in my defence that I was using the canonic spelling of Togashi, however, if you want me to change it, write me again and I'll change it from now on. That clarified, let's read the important stuff

* * *

**DAY 11-Wearing a kigurumi**

- Is this why you called me?- Gon asked as he tried to look inside the box that Killua had let on the floor, in the middle of the living room

- Well, kind of. It's a box for my brother, but somehow the addresses got mixed up and it ended up here. I don't think Milluki suspects that this box is in here- elucidated while sucking on a cherry lollipop- I want revenge for last time…

- For the cross-dressing pictures you were so glad to take?~ - Hisoka joked, his fingers occupied playing with the card of the queen of spades, while his eyes enjoyed the vision of Gon's small back

- It's not only because of the pictures, is because he even uploaded them to a weird otaku page! - Yelled the white kitten, threatening Hisoka with his blue eyes- And that concerns you too, since there are pictures of you and your beloved Gon over there!

- We could just hack the page and take them down- Suggested Gon before the other two started a fight

- I already did it, but that piece of shit upload them again…- spitted bitterly

- We could ask Curarpikt to help us- Recommended Gon once again, trying to cool down the wrath of his best friend- Maybe your brother Illumi could help us too?

- He would torture me if he discovers that there are photos like that of me!- shouted alarmed by the idea of the black haired boy

- Especially because you didn't took them for him~ - Joked the magician, grinning at the Zaoldyek child

- However, I already called Curarpikt to help us take the photos down for good, but I still want to do something that he hates-

- It sounds like the addresses didn't just got "mixed up"~ - Joked again from the couch

- HOWEVER- shouted, glaring at the man before continuing- I think we should make him a prank

- Un, ok! It sound fun- accepted the black haired boy- so, what's in the box?

- I don't know yet, let's see- Hisoka laughed at them, without moving from the coach

What they found were nothing they had expected. It was some clothes… again. In fact, these clothes were bigger and looked like some giant teddy ripped apart…

- What kind of weird costumes are this?- asked Killua trying to find them some sense to them

- I think you put them on like this- spoke the other child, entering the giant clothes and turning around in them trying to put them on correctly- Something like this maybe?

When Gon stood for Killua to see him, he had dressed the kigurumi perfectly. It was a black kigurumi, a little big for his height (what somehow made him look even cuter) with kitten ears and tail, little bat wings on the back and a golden cross on his belly. Just then Killua understood what the kigurumis were about

- That's Nyanpire- He shouted stunned- This are those weird things, like pokemon cosplays…

- Do you know where is this from?- asked Gon turning around lovely

- It's a short anime about a cat that is saved from death by transforming into a vampire-cat… Wait, does that means that this is…? - Killua took the other kigurumi, a white one, and looked it closely- Yes, it is! Is Nyatenshi no kigurumi! And is the same size than the other… this is weird…

- Killua, put it on!- asked the black haired boy

- I don't wanna- the Zaoldyek boy shook him off with that words-

- But I want to see you in it! I'm sure you'll look cute!- tried to convince him

- Y-you do?- Killua blushed a little

- I do!-

- Wait Gon, what are you doing flirting with a boy in front of me?~ - pouted the red haired, crouching behind the boy to hug him- That's so deceitful for you to do it…

- Deceitful? Flirting?- Gon looked at Hisoka surprised- I'm not doing anything like that! You know that Killua is my best friend!

- Yes… that's right- Killua seconded with a sad voice- well, I'll put it on for a moment

- Yes! Do it- smiled Gon, tangling his fingers with the longer ones of Hisoka to the discomfort of the 12-year old killer.

Killua dressed up the same way Gon did, without even bothering to unzip the kigurumi, before standing in front of the boy. He looked really cute on the white kitten costume, with a golden halo over his head and black wings on his back. Gon looked really happy of seeing him like that, and Hisoka seemed a bit jealous, so he couldn't prevent himself from smiling

- Do I look good?- asked just as a formality, turning around like a model

- You do, you do! - Gon replied joyfully- You look way better than me!

- That's not true- Hisoka and Killua said at the same time, glaring to one another when they noticed the suspicious echo of their voice

- Eh? But I'm not as cute as Killua- explained confused by the negative that both gave him

- I agree- The emotionless voice shook both children and amused the red-haired

- Aniki?- Killua froze on the spot, not even daring to look back to the source of the voice

- You took your time~ - smiled Hisoka, making the younger Zaoldyek explode in anger.

- I was in the middle of a job- explained walking to the group, stopping just behind his little brother- Didn't knew you had the same hobbies of Milluki, Kil~

- I don't! -Tried to defend himself, finally turning around to find the face of Illumi a few centimeters away from his own. He tried to retreat, but the older Zaoldyek grabbed his face with one of his hands before he could do it- I was trying to make a prank for Milluki, that's all…

- Is it really…- The black eyes of Illumi looked deep into Killua's eyes- …only that?

- Really, just that- blushed the younger Zaoldyeck. Gon seemed kind of worried for his friend, starting to walk toward the two brothers before being stopped by Hisoka

- Why are you stopping me?- asked- More important, why did you called Illumi?

- Are you mad at me?~ - inquired like he didn't knew the answer to his question- And you shouldn't get between them...it would be rude

- I would have liked to see your other pictures too, but you won't let me… and now you are dresses like an angel… It's not fair, as your brother I should have the priority to see you like that- Pouted Illumi with an indifferent face

- But is embarrassing… if aniki saw me like that…- complained the younger, blushing at the words of his brother-

Illumi didn't say anything, he only hugged his little brother, lifting him like a princess and taking him to his bedroom, without saying a word nor to Hisoka nor to Gon… Killua was blushing, as he seemed to understand what was going to happen to him, and Gon somehow noticed the change on the attitude from the brothers, since he relaxed a bit

- What are they going to do?- asked innocently, still a bit worried about Killua

- Well~ I don't think Killua would like me to told you, but we might do the same someday, if you want~ - spoke tenderly, giving Gon a pair of soft kisses, seeing with some jealousy how his friend disappeared inside the room with Killua- Well, do you want to go eat something?

- Yes I want!-

Well, he was with someone he actually treasured, so it didn't actually mattered if he had to wait for days, months or even years before getting to the next stage. He would enjoy every second, every touch, every kiss and every smile, until they had to split apart… Because he was finally starting to understand the difference between raw desire and love…


	12. Making out

Here I go... another chapter for my beloved fans 3 I hope you all like it and give me some comments! Don't forget I live for them (or at least write for them)! Well, no more talking, let's start the reading!

* * *

**DAY 12-Making out**

Hisoka laid lazily on the couch of his own place, in all his extension over the piece of furniture, his head resting on one of the arm-holders and his feet on the other. The book he had been reading was resting over his well-formed chest as he stretched, yawning with the eyes shut. He stayed like that for a moment, resting from all the effort he had done in his last fight, enjoying with a dark smile when the stinging pain of the recent wounds made him lose a bit of his tactile senses. Machi had done an amazing job as always, but the tiredness and aching remained there. When the golden eyes opened again, he startled at the silhouette that standing by his side, lined forward in order to give him a kiss…

- Gon? What are you doing here?~ - He asked, surprised (like always) by the amazing talent of the child for hiding his presence with Zetsu

- You noticed me? - Gon asked astonished- That's so bad! Even though I wanted to surprise you!

- And why is that?~ - he questioned softly, bringing his hand closer to the boy's face, passing his fingers over the small nose of the child-

- Because we haven't meet in a long time… and even though I came looking for you, you weren't anywhere to be found-

- You came here before?~ - Gon nodded as sole reply- If you were lonely you could have called…

- But you were busy, right? -Asked back- You wouldn't have been able to come, right?

- Well, we could have talked~ - conceded caressing the black hair of the boy, who closed his eyes like a dog being petted- I missed you too…

Gon opened his tan colored eyes, looking down at Hisoka with a flustered expression. The crimson light that entered through the window, lightened up his black hair and emphasized the softness of his facial traits. Even his little lips, a bit moistened by his own tongue gleamed seductively. The red haired man leaned forward, supporting the weight of his body on his elbow, and caught the breath of the boy before it abandoned his mouth, tangling their lips together. Gon tried to pulled back, overwhelmed by the sudden attack, but Hisoka had already trapped him with his other hand, embracing him with a contradictory mixture of possessive desire and caring tenderness.

- His…oka- Panted a complaint against the warm mouth that caressed him- W-wait…

- Isn't this what you were trying to do before?~ - Questioned with a sly grin, moving away just a bit, prepared to resume the kiss as soon as the boy answered

- But… this is too much…- Complained, his chest moving up and down with every deep breath he took

- Do you hate it?~ Or maybe it makes you feel disgusted?~

- It's not that! It just feels weird… by heart pounds too hard and I feel a bit dizzy-

- I feel the same- Gon looked as he couldn't beliebe the words of the man- My body feels hot whenever I kiss you, but that weirdness feels good too, don't you think so?~

Gon stopped to think for a moment before nodding slowly, however, he seemed reluctant to resume the kissing

- We can kiss for a while, and when you stop liking it you can stop me. Does it sound good?~ - after a short silence that in the situation seemed way longer, Gon finally accepted, still a bit embarrassed

- But you better stop when I told you…- warned in a string of voice

Hisoka laid back again, letting the child sit on top of him in such a way, he could draw away whenever he wanted to do so, and wrapped both of his arms around the slender waist. Almost without stopping to think about it, Gon leaned forward, bumping his lips against Hisoka's.

The red haired opened his mouth just a bit, reigning the kiss with a relaxed and almost sluggish rhythm that the boy mirrored naturally, accommodating the movement of his lips to the example of the man. The little hands rested on Hisoka's shoulders and his legs wrapped his torso, tightening when the older sucked his upper lip by surprise, before imitating the action.

Hisoka slide one of his hands under the clothes of the boy, caressing the smooth skin with his fingers, following the patterns of the muscles as he went up the little back, achieving more than a moan as a response. The pleasure he received from the strokes on his back, made impossible for Gon to keep on with the kiss, keeping his mouth opened for most of the time, circumstance that Hisoka gladly used on his favor, for entering the cavity with his tongue.

Gon closed his grip on Hisoka's shoulders as the tongue tasted the insides of his mouth, savoring every part of it until he memorized every single detail of it. Since the child didn't seemed to dislike it, Hisoka continued playing inside the little mouth, trying to persuade the small and almost numb tongue of the boy, to trail him…

The clumsy attempts of the child for tangling his tongue with Hisoka's were so cute that the older couldn't help but chuckle at him, slowing up a bit in order to let the child get used to the caress, waiting until he could follow his rhythm before raising it again. The game of tag that their tongues tangled to, tasted deliciously for both of them as they got immerged on a world of sensations, where only they existed.

Gon closed up the distance between them, surrounding Hisoka's neck with both of his arms as he dived into the unknown pleasure of love, and Hisoka corresponded tightening the hug as much as he could. Their hearts echoed as they deepened the kiss more and more, caressing each other as the interaction of their mouths seemed insufficient for conveying the storm of feelings that raised inside them…

Hisoka slipped his hand down the waist of the child, stroking the bottoms of the boy before following down the slender tights, Gon immediately draw back shocked by the sensation on his lower back, breaking the kiss with a muffled moan…

- Hisoka!- He complained taking Hisoka's hand between his own, taking it back from his leg to his waist- Don't touch there!

- Why not?~ - laughed at the unforeseen reaction of the boy

- Because!- Answered angrily- Why would you do it anyway?

- Because~ - joked back, not even attempting to go down again

- Meanie- pouted the boy

- Well, if I promise not to do it, can we continue kissing?~ -

- No! I'm sure you'll do it again- refused without even thinking about it

- Now you are a meanie… even though we were having so much fun~ - the man licked his lip as he said the words, making the boy blush viciously

- Well, I'm stopping now! - He said getting up, without finding much resistance for part of the man- Aren't you going to stop me?

- I promised I'd stop when you wanted to stop… unless you actually wants me to continue?~ - teased

- I don't!- repeated the boy, making a long pause before adding- Why did you touched me there?

- Because touching your body feels good, and your back is especially soft to touch…

- Shut up!- shouted without letting him finish, blushing to the ears- Ecchi…

- Haha, well, it was tasty, thank you for the meal~ - Hisoka passed his finger over his lips- I hope we can make out again soon…

B-baka…- The fluster on Gon's face revealed that he felt the same way that his older lover, even though he was too embarrassed to actually say it.


	13. Eating Ice-cream

Really short, really. Ice-cream and kissing and stuff... Leave a review if you like it, I love to read them!

* * *

**DAY 13-Eating ice-cream**

The blue sky extended to the end of sight, disappearing reluctantly on a distant chain of mountains. The sun was on the highest part of the sky with such a strength that most of the places with shadow were already occupied. Hisoka and Gon walked down the street, holding hands as they looked for a spot to sit down for a while, sweating at the high temperature, talking about random stuff between laughs. Then, an oasis appeared before them, and, incapable to run away from the temptation, Gon pointed with a smile at the small ice-cream car that passed not so far away from them

Acceding with a smile, Hisoka released the hand of the boy, who ran to the car, catching it before it got too far away. Stepping on the tip of his toes, Gon managed to look at the different types of ice-cream that were inside the car, founding difficult to decide which one to buy since they all seemed refreshing and delicious. Hisoka reached them before he could choose the flavor he wanted, and worried about bothering him with the wait, Gon asked him for his opinion.

When the car continued his route, Gon had in his hands a long, cylindrically shaped, milk ice-cream melting down with the heat of the sun as he tried to put it all inside his mouth, to the delight of his red-haired lover, who also enjoyed of the same type of ice-cream. Gon's hand started to drip with milky ice-cream, as he failed in eating it as fast as he wanted.

Hisoka chuckled amused by the sight, they boy having almost all his face and hand full of white stains of thick ice-cream, his mouth opening wide as he tried to put in as much as he could. The magician licked his lip without disguising it, feeling even hotter as the boy gave up in devouring it, proceeding to lick the melting sides. Hisoka swallowed what rested of his ice-cream and leaned forward to the boy, licking lewdly the ice-cream on his hand, going up to the small face, cleaning it with his tongue before irrupting the small mouth of the child, giving him a deep and hot kiss, drowned in a taste of milk… Gon accepted the kiss, trying to follow up the kiss and even to take control of it, biting his lover's lips as he had already learned to do. When they draw away from each other, breathing heavily and sweating even more than before, Gon complained without much strength

- We were supposed to cool down, not to heat up…-

- Then, I'll cool you down~

Hisoka chuckled, biting the ice-cream before kissing him again, passing the cold sweet to the little mouth that receive it with double pleasure, tangling their tongues trough the ice-cream, melting it with the warm of their mouths.

- This doesn't help to cool down at all… baka-


	14. Genderswapped

First of all, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I got sick and I couldn't write anything, then I got a lot of schoolwork to do and lots and lots of things. However, I hope you all like this, kind of weird new chapter and forgive all this time I kept without updating.

* * *

**DAY 14-Genderswapped**

Another day, another forgotten rival, which Hisoka had probably offended in the past with his natural sarcastic and joking attitude, challenged him to a fight, eyes full of revenge and throat thirsty of glory. It was a woman that once Hisoka founded interesting enough for sparing her life, and that now, trying to get her honor back, stand proudly in front of him.

The magician laughed slightly, finding in the woman's eyes the confidence on her own, probably recently dominated power, and waited for her to use it on him. The woman however didn't move from her position, staring at him until he got bored enough to send her a warning card that she evaded, reading some words craved with a knife on her skin… As she summoned fire, a wall of that element appeared under Hisoka, forcing him to jump back and starting the fight. She was probably a magician, since as she read the words stained with blood on her hands the spells became truths. If she recited lighting, a white bolt of electricity fell from the sky, and when her voice muttered darkness, all the light faded away. After receiving some damage and discover the pattern in her attacks, acknowledging fast enough that the spells she made where formed with random words cut directly on her skin, he finally started counterattacking. It didn't take him long to past the defense of the girl with a joke and a trick, sticking his Bungee Gum on the girl's stomach, and soon enough he was sending a chain of cards to that point. The fear to death made her recite a spell with no sense…and, she was defeated (surprisingly not killed, maybe for the bright influence that Gon had over the red-haired) before she could do anything for herself. Disappointed of how boring had turned out that apparently interesting challenge, Hisoka yawned as he walked back home, his shoulder sore by a thunderbolt and his right leg aching from a fire burn. Only when some random peasant looked back at him with a certain dazzle he realized that the world seemed a little bigger than it usually looked, and that his head was a lot heavier…talking about heavier, his chest felt unusually bothering and… how to say it… _boinging_?

His hair was significantly longer. His height had reduced in more than 15 cm, his wide back had disappeared and his waist was way wider than he remembered. He looked firs his hands, softer and smaller, then his chest, where some breasts had suddenly appeared… He passed his hands up and down over his own body, checking the truth that his eyes had already seen. He had transformed into a woman… (A very sexy one)

Gon waked up as he heard a really loud noise on his front door. As awake as he could be at that hour, he walked into the dark living room, searching with his brown eyes, accustomed by his wild childhood to the darkness, for the source of the sound. He found the figure of a woman, astonishing big breasts and wide waist, tripping over the carpet.

- Who are you?- He asked, focusing his nen on his fist, prepared to use his special technique if the answer wasn't good enough. After all, he felt an impressive power surrounding her… in a somehow known aura- What are you doing here?

- Gon, wait~ - The pitch of the voice was certainly higher, but it was Hisoka's voice. There was no chance Gon could mistake the voice he liked the most with someone else's voice. He relaxed as the woman got closer to him, and looked at her with his wild-animal eyes- I didn't wanted to wake you up but, this body is somehow difficult to control…

With "this body", as Gon soon realized, Hisoka referred to the very sensual feminine body he had switched to. He had really long wavy and silky red hair that gave the sensation of a waterfall of fire falling both sides of a beautiful face of slender features. The clothes he was wearing looked (and actually were) too big for his actual body, only adjusting perfectly at his breast and waist.

- You are a really beautiful lady- commented Gon

- What? Do you like me like this?~ - asked mildly surprised by the reaction of the boy to his sudden transformation

- Yes. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen- replied without doubting

- Really?- He asked again, feeling really confused about if he should feel flattered, insulted, embarrassed or secure of his lover loyalty- More than my usual me?~

- I like this you more than other woman- Clarified with a lovely tone of voice- But I still prefer your usual you… 'Cause, I fell in love with you after all!

Hisoka melted at the words of the boy, kissing him on the lips before he could control himself. Gon was closer, maybe because of his sudden loss of height, and he could hug him more easily as he kissed him, however, his breast seemed to get in the way from getting closer. So, without having kissing much, both of them draw away awkwardly.

- Your breasts are too big- said Gon slightly flustered

- Well, I'm sorry for that but I didn't choose to become a woman, nor did I ask for this~ - He said lifting up his breasts with both hands. He seemed really bothered by his sudden transformation

- Well then, how did you end up like this?- retorted the boy frowning

- I had a fight~ I tried to make my opponent to undo the spell but I couldn't find her- He shrugged as that was everything he could do

- And why did you let her do the spell on you on the first place?-

- I didn't knew this would happen~ and it seemed kind of f…- he didn't even finished his sentence as he saw Gon's hair growing longer, falling straight down over his face, neck and shoulders- Oh my…

- Eh? Did anything happened?-

The boy got shorter, more delicate and with prettier features, his hair growing longer and his body getting even more slender than before… Even the pitch of his voice got higher. It was a girl… He turned into a girl too.

- I… How should I say this?~ - Hisoka thought for himself in a loud voice, making the boy worry- I guess is contagious?

- What? Contagious?- Gon let his jaw fall down as he made the same exercise Hisoka did earlier, touching all his body just to find out that the words of the man were true- I'm a girl?

- Apparently~ - Shrugged his shoulders again

- This is so weird…- whined as he touched his not so flat chest- it feels soft here…

- Really?- Hisoka didn't wait not even for a response before he jumped to confirm the words of the boy- It really feels soft~

- W-what are you doing?-Stuttering cutely, Gon pushed the older away, covering his chest with both arms- I f-feels weird so stop it!

- Weird like good or bad?- asked the man (woman?) following the boy (girl?) with a wicked expression that made didn't leave any doubt from his(her) real identity

- Weird like weird- Whined running away from the red-haired

- I'll let you touch mine, nee, Gon?- asked as he followed him around the leaving room- Let me~

- I won't!-

_They kept running until they were too tired to fall asleep and the next day they were back to normal~ _


	15. Wearing a different clothing style

OMG, it took me so long to update this. I'm so sorry. I really wanted to do it earlier. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

**DAY 15-Wearing a different style of clothing**

Biscuit Krueger, as she kept contact with her two adorable disciples (which she sometimes though would look so good in some sexy clothing) was informed of everything that happened with them. She knew about the relationship that Gon had with Hisoka, and what was the thinking of Killua about it. She was also, after Curarpikt, the most important romantic counselor of the black haired boy. She sometimes wondered why she wasn't the number one, when she was not only a woman, but also had years of experience that the Kuruta boy couldn't have. Then she remembered all the times she had suggested pervert stuff that the boy didn't even understood, and the answer came instantly. One way or the other, the important thing was that she wanted to help the boy through his very first romance as much as she could, so it was the best romance ever. So, when the boy asked her if she could go to his place and train him for a completely different reason, she ran happily to the known address, with tons of ideas for the couple to try (most of them to perverted to Gon to understand them or Killua to let them actually do them)

She knocked the door of Gon's house, smiling happily at her own fantasies, jumping back with a nosebleed when Hisoka opened the door, completely naked and soaking wet, being the towel over his shoulders the sole proof of the fact that he had just got out of the shower.

- H-Hi- She said covering his nose with one of her hands, letting her pink eyes go up and down the perfect body of the tall man, who smiled back gently

- Hi~ Krueger-san, right?- He moved to a side, letting her inside the house- Gon told me you were coming to help him with some new special technique.

- I-is that so?- She asked, fighting her desire to look at the man (and his well proportionated lower part) with all her strength, fixing hre sight in anything that could catch her attention- And, where is Gon?

- He is at Killua's place, but they should be here at any minute~ - The red-haired (natural red-haired from what Bicuit could easily see now) answered closing the door and walking to the living room. His body was too much for her to not stare at him, and since he was naked, it seemed like an invitation to do so. Gon was so lucky of having such a hot boyfriend…Thinking about that, it could be the perfect moment for talking Hisoka into a different clothing style that could make him look even better (she had been thinking about that and even brought fashionable clothes she saw on a magazine for him to try them on)

- W-well, I have a little question for you…- she started playing with her fingers

- What could that be?~ -

- I was wondering if you would mind using a different clothing style…- She noticed a glare from the golden eyes and started explaining herself- I mean, you already look great, but I think…-

- I'm not interested- he replied harshly, starting to dress up

- That's too bad…- she made an exercise of quick thinking and said- Even though I brought some clothes that Gon seemed to like on Greed Island…

Hisoka stopped his actions with the sole mention of his younger lover, falling in the not very planed trap of the older woman.

- Did you say Gon liked it?~ - He didn't even bothered to hide his interest

- Yes, very much. He actually said that it would look so good in someone he liked. Maybe he was talking about you, I don't know- she continued to lie, smirking slyly at the somehow honest reactions of the man

- What kind of clothes are they?~ - He walked towards her, looking with interest her pink bag

- Well, some visual, some oriental style…- she was getting too much fun from there. She opened her bag and took out some clothes- but he liked this clothes -

- He actually said that? - He widened his golden eyes, not able to believe the mischievous lie of the blonde

- Yes, indeed. What do you think about trying them on to surprise him when he comes back?-

Hisoka looked at the black clothes reluctantly, but he couldn't fight against the sparkles that surrounded the girl.

The laughs that came from the chat between both children, stopped as soon as they saw Hisoka. He was wearing a black long coat, with chains replacing both zipper and buttons, letting his worked chest and abdominals be seen. The black pants he was wearing were waist-lined ones with some ripped parts and silver chains as accessories. His hair was straight, falling over his forehead in a sensual way.

- Hisoka, what are you wearing?- Asked Killua, having an strange feeling of discomfort

- What do you think Gon?- Asked Hisoka, ignoring completely the question (an even the existence of the other boy)

The addressed boy stared at him ungallantly, repairing in even the slightest details of the clothing, to a point where all in the room felt a bit awkward. When he finished he looked up at his lover with his beautiful eyes wide open and said

- You look really cool and awesome, like always…- he started before adding- but I think you are more like you in your normal clothes. You look a lot like Kuroro with these clothes….

- So you really don't like them?~ - the man glared at the little woman who could only think about laughing at the situation

- Is not like that- clarified the boy- I like how they make you look even cooler, but I think is better if you actually like what you are wearing, because that makes you look more confident and sensual… Plus, the you I met on the Hunter examination is my first love, so I can't get tired of seeing you like that…

No words could be said in that situation. Killua, Biscuit and Hisoka stared at the boy with mouth and eyes wide open. That little child was a womanizer, if there was some doubt about that before, they all forgot in that second. However, it was still somehow difficult to digest for all of them. He surely knew how to say things…

- Hey Biscuit, we need to ask you a favor…- he changed the topic of conversation and continued to talk until everyone followed his conversation neatly

He sure was an expert not only on dates, but with words.


	16. During their morning rituals

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late... I'm starting to act like the bunnie from Alice in Wonderland, being always so late with this thing. I'm really sorry for making you all wait. You cheers are the only thing that keep me going even with all the work I have for collegue (silent cry) hope you like it. I'm in holy-week vacation so I think I would be able to write a lot more! Thank you all for waiting and let's start!

* * *

**DAY 16- During their morning rituals**

As the sun light sneaked into the room through the curtains, Gon woke up lazily, yawning while he rubbed his still sleepy eyes. He felt really warm and somehow, heavier than usual. He couldn't even stand up at first, having to look around in order to understand the reason. A strong arm, with pale skin and really warm was resting on his waist, keeping him close to the older man, who slept soundly behind him. Now that he thought about it, he was so tired from the training of Biscuit that when he talked to Hisoka later, he could barely keep his eyes open, and now he couldn't even remember the moment he fell asleep. Hisoka probably took him to bed after and fell asleep soon before. He smiled happily turning around to see Hisoka, he was probably naked though the sheets won't let him check it; he had no make-up nor clothes on the upper part of his body, and he could feel the skin of Hisoka on all the places their bodies were touching. It was the first time they slept together on the same bed, since Hisoka always stayed on the couch or came back to his own place, and he could only regret the fact of not remembering how they got there. Gon leaned forward and stole a sweet kiss from Hisoka's lips without the older noticing it, and then slipped under the arm of the man. He wanted to spend more time with him on bed but Biscuit was really strict over time and would kill him if he got late to their training session (well, she might as well forgive him if he told her the reason, but he didn't knew that)

As soon as he got out of bed, he started by stretching and making a simple warm-up for his body. Then he noticed that his clothes were somewhat messy. His trunks were opened and fallen to a side, as well as his tank top. _Weird_, he thought for himself as he undressed for going to the bathroom. Maybe Hisoka tried to undress him for sleep but couldn't do it? Well, it didn't actually mattered.

He entered the shower and started to wash himself up. After all, he had no time of doing so the previous day, falling asleep all of the sudden. He might as well wash the sheets if Hisoka woke up before he had to go, if he didn't he would let him sleep. He got out of the shower quickly, and found a message written on the steam of the mirror. "Good morning" it said. Blushing a bit as his smile widened, Gon opened the door of the bathroom and looked outside, like a wild rabbit when followed by a fox.

A really good smell was coming from the kitchen, and Gon couldn't resist the temptation to run toward the red-haired, only wearing an apron, that was cooking with his eyes sparkling. When Hisoka turned around at the noise of the child running, he could almost see the puppy tail waving happily behind the naked boy, and couldn't prevent himself for getting a bit turned on, biting his tongue as he tried to control himself.

- Are they pancakes? They are pancakes, right, right?- asked the boy hugging Hisoka's waist with both arms and looking up at him

- Yes, they are~ - answered shrugging a bit as he caressed the wet hair of the boy- I thought you'd like to eat some before going to your training

- Thank you, thank you!- chuckled the boy

- You are welcome~ . Now, can I have a good morning kiss before you go dressing up?~ - He asked as he crouched

- Of course! Though I already gave you one while you were sleeping- Gon admitted before full filling the request, sucking slowly at the upper lip of his lover as he felt his tongue brushing softly against his mouth. He felt like with every new kiss he was closer to Hisoka, and it made him so happy that he could be all day skipping lovely only with the memory of one kiss

- Well, now get ready~ - The red-haired kissed him on the tip of the nose before sending him back to the room

When the kid came back, hair brushed and clothes on, a delicious meal was waiting for him on the table. He jumped over the chair, and started eating like he had been starving for days, while Hisoka chuckled at him and dressed casually. Gon had almost eat all of his food when Hisoka sat before his own meal, starting to eat calmly.

- Are you going to train all day today too?~ -asked softly

- I guess so, Biscuit is really strict. She was actually talking about me staying at her place, but when I told her I had an appointment with you she let me go. I wonder if she is going to make me stay today- he explained as he ate, filling his mouth with food in a ungallant but somehow adorable way, like a little squirrel

- Umm, that's too bad. But it would make your training end faster, right?~

- I guess so- the boy conceded before drinking a long sip of orange juice

- Well then, I'll take this time to settle some things. I'll come back in a month or two, so you can train without distractions~ - He smiled as he finished his breakfast, taking the dish to the washer, looking wickedly at Gon when he said- I hope you become even stronger and tastier…

- …- Gon stayed silent, ending his food with a not so happy face, before taking his dish and glass to the washer, following Hisoka to the bathroom, finally daring to mumble a soft- So, I won't be able to see you anymore?

- It is not that much time, and you are going to be so focused on training that you won't even notice~ - He started to brush his teeth, watching Gon doing the same thing

They both stayed silent for a while, looking at each other on the mirror. The height difference was really amusing, since Gon barely achieved the height of the mirror while Hisoka was almost out of it. It wasn't surprising that people turned to look at them when they walked holding hands… They both ended brushing their teeth and washed their mouths, before resuming the conversation

- Then I need a good-bye kiss…- started the boy- a kiss that remains for the time you are planning on being away…

- Are you serious?~ It might be too much for a little boy like you~ And you may actually get late for your training session

Gon didn't answered to the tease of the man, glaring at him with a pout and frown eyebrows. He certainly wasn't going to listen to anything, nor accept any term beside the one he already gave. Hisoka laughed amazed, and leaned to the height of his lover, founding his lips with his mouth, slipping his tongue inside the warm mouth. Gon widened his eyes, surprised a bit, before letting himself drown in the taste of his lover, slowly closing his eyes and tipping on his toes as he got more focused on the contact.

With a feeling of drinking water for the last time before starting a long travel through a desert, both lovers wrapped his arms around the other and tangled their mouths in a greedy kiss, biting and sucking at each other as they tried to take every single drop of sweetness they could before having to part ways. The heat that burned inside their chest grow like a fire in every place their bodies collide, making them needier as they became more and more demanding…

Finally they managed to stop, opening their eyes to watch the face they loved the most just one more time as they tried to catch their breath. They loved each other so much, that they could only wait for their reencounter even before they said goodbye…

- You better wait for me with a welcome kiss~ - Joked Hisoka as the only goodbye that would leave his lips

- With thousands of them- joked back, hugging him tight against his chest


End file.
